The Transgression
by FallenSaphireBlood
Summary: Ryo snaps after an incident that wasn't his fault. Japanese names used
1. Chapter 1 Disrust

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, ideas, songs, or ideas (if used). Not recommended to those under thirteen. Warning: may cause mental scarring.**

_The Trasgresion Chapter1_

Distrust

They have no idea how much they hurt me.

"Did you do this?" asks Yugi, referring to his unconscious grandfather.

"No," I reply flatly.

"Are you sure?" asks Honda. "After all, you have done this before."

"For the last time, that wasn't me!" I shout.

My name is Ryo Bakura, and no one trusts me.

They stare at me unconvinced. Maybe I shouldn't blame them, after all he had done to them, it would be human nature to distrust me. But it's still wrong.

"Why won't you believe me?" I whisper, "Why don't you trust me?" I know I'm whining now. I don't care.

They are cruel. Crueler than he was. They can't know what I'm put through.

"Because of him, right? Because of what he's done. He's evil so you can't trust me, right? Right?"

They look at there feet, ashamed. They don't answer. Tears run down my face.

"You trust Malik, even though he was evil. You trust Jounouchi, even though someone evil controlled him. Why can't- why won't you trust me?" I'm crying now, they still don't answer. "Isn't it possible he had a heart attack?"

No answer.

I look weak crying like I am, but I've been hurt, and they don't realize it.

"Answer me!" I shout. Unaware of what I'm doing, I slap the person closest to me. They cry out as they fall to the floor. I look to see whom I'd just hit. It's Anzu, holding her cheek, and staring at me with a mixture of shock and hurt on her face.

I look down at my hand. I'm scared now. It had felt good to hurt her. It still feels good.

I want to give the pain back.

"Get away from her, Bakura," says Yami.

"Bakura? I'm Ryo!" I say reaching to help Anzu up. They all take a step forward.

"I'm serious, Bakura," says Yami. "Stay away from her."

"Yeah, get back, ya jerk!" shouts Jounouchi.

I take a step back, then another. "I'm not Bakura!" I protest. I'm crying again, this time with rage.

They've confused me with a monster. The monster that loves me, and I love in return.

"The Ryo I know wouldn't hurt a fly! Let alone Anzu!" says Honda, for once saying something that makes sense.

I turn, and run out into the empty street. Someone calls my name, but I ignore it and run.

They don't trust me! I'm Ryo! They think I'm him! These thoughts and more run through my head as I run home. When I reach my apartment one conclusion becomes clear.

I hate them!

**A/N: Okay maybe the warning up top isn't needed for the first chapter, but…. Pleas Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2 Bliss

**I do not own Yugioh its characters or anything else if used. (forgot to say this last chapter) This story was inspired by Paradichlorobenzene. (sorry Irenotaku). Might cause scarring to those under 13.

* * *

**

The Transgression Chapter2  
Bliss

-What's wrong, hikari?-  
The voice entered my head as I walked through the door into the appartment.  
"You know what's wrong already!" I hissed.  
-Temper, temper.- He said as I took off my shirt, revealing the millenium ring*.  
-Honestly, hikari, I am shocked you'd think that I would spy on your personal life.-  
"Honesty?" I asked. "What is HONEST about STEALING my BODY?"  
-Touché, but what happened to you? You seem so angry and I am pretty sure that it's my job to be mad.-  
"You haven't stolen any souls lately have you?"  
-No. Why?-  
"Because Yugi's grandpa is unconcious on his floor, and I got blamed for it."  
-He's old. Of course that stupid spikey haired kid is gonna come home and find out his old man croaked.-  
"It's not that. When they blamed me, they thought I was you."  
-Why'd they think that, hikari? What'd you do?-  
"I got angry and slapped Anzu."  
-That bitch had it comeing. If you hadn't done it, Yugi would have, eventually.- My yami said as he materialized in front of me.  
"But I enjoyed it! That is a wrong feeling!"  
-I could take care of them...- He grinned evilly at the thought.  
"Bakura!"  
-What? I have the power! Don't you want revenge?-  
"Would you be so willing to help if Yugi didn't have the millenium puzzle?" I asked as we walked into the bedroom.  
-Yes, I would do anything for you, Ryo!-  
I closed the door behind us, shutting out the world.  
-Well?-  
"Let's just enjoy a night together, and worry about it tomorrow," I said smiling at Bakura. I did want revenge, and I knew he had the power, but then again, so did I. With this thought, I snuggled closer to Bakura and let bliss envelop us.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that my chapters are short. I AM WORKING ON IT! Let me know how you like it! *(thats not all it revealed)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 So it begins

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Cinnema Bizzare or anything else used except for the story itself. Please comment and be critical.

* * *

**

The Transgression Chapter 3  
So It Begins

I woke up smiling. I stretched and yawned looking at the clock. '5:30' I thought, getting out of bed. 'Plenty of time to finish forming my plan before I need to go to school.'  
I walked over to the closet and began to get dressed, humming Dysfunctional Family as I did so.  
-You seem happy about something, Ryo. Mind telling me why?- asked Bakura.  
"Why shouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the birds are singing." And people are going to die, I added silently to myself. I felt slightly guilty for not including Bakura in my plan, but if anyone thought I was being used, revenge wouldn't feel the same.  
-Are you feeling okay? Last night you were pretty ticked.-  
"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. That is why there is such thing as past tense! I WAS ticked last night. I'm not ticked NOW." I said nonchalantly.  
-Hmm… what are you up to, hikari?-  
"Up to? What do you mean?" I asked, walking to the kitchen. Bakura is hard to convince, but I knew that he'd find out as soon as I carried out the first stage of the plan.  
-Omigosh! You aren't PREGNANT, are you?-  
"What!? No! Bakura, I am a GUY! MEN don't get pregnant!" I was shocked that he'd come to that conclusion. Of all the ones he could have made, pregnancy was the one I had least expected.  
-Are you sure?- He asked, sounding disappointed.  
Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "Yes, I am as sure as there are stars in the sky." Sure, I love him, but sometimes he is just not so bright.

* * *

"Hey, Ryo!" called a voice. "How are you? I heard Bakura was around last night. Are you okay?"  
"Mokuba? Why are you here?" I asked turning around. "I'm fine of course, but you don't go to school here." I didn't want to kill Mokuba if I could help it. The kid has always been nice to me, and didn't seem to realize that Bakura and I shared a body.  
"Huh? Oh! I was just leaving! Big brother left his lunch at home." said Mokuba happily.  
"I've told you a thousand times, Mokuba, I don't eat lunch." said Kaiba darkly, appearing behind Mokuba. He glared at me, as if to say 'stay away from my little brother'. I mentally added him to the list.  
"Haha! You're funny big brother!"  
"Heh is your new catch-phrase 'Screw the rules I starve myself?" I asked. I couldn't help but say something mean to him. He's so funny when he gets angry.  
"Not funny, Bakura!" Kaiba growled.  
"Oh yes! Fear Seto Kaiba, or if you get him mad he'll challenge you to a children's card game!"  
"That's it! You're fucking dead!"  
"Oh yes Kaiba, get mad at me and start cussing in front of your brother. VERY mature." With that I turned and walked away, leaving Kaiba spitting obscenities and Mokuba wondering what just happened.

I walked into fourth period. Honda and Jounouchi were sitting in the back. Apparently Yugi and Anzu had food poisoning from some bad mustard and couldn't come to school today.

* * *

  
'No matter,' I thought. 'I wasn't going to kill them yet anyway.'  
"Hey Ryo!" called Honda. "Come here!" I walked over to them and sat down.  
"Sorry that Bakura took over your body last night." said Jounouchi.  
"It's fine really."  
We began to talk about the homework and which teachers had the worst classes. I made it a point to ignore Honda and later say exactly what he said. I could tell it was working when Honda stopped talking at all. Then the bell rang for class to begin and I went to my seat.  
"Okay class, today we will be talking about…"

* * *

As I left class, Honda followed me, calling my name. I pretended to ignore him and led him to the roof. As we reached it, I turned.  
"Finally," said Honda. "What's the big idea with ignoring m-oof!"  
I kicked him in the stomach, then I punched him in the jaw.  
-Hikari? What are you doing?-  
I slammed Honda into the floor and twisted his arm behind his head.  
"Bakura?" he gasped as I pinned his body against the floor.  
"No. This is all Ryo" I said as I broke his arm. He couldn't last much longer and I kicked him in the head.  
-Heh, I didn't think you had it in you, Ryo. I'm impressed. If he survives though, he might remember who did it.-  
"Not after this," I said, smiling. I picked up Honda, and dropped him over the edge of the roof. There was a crash and then someone screamed.  
-Well done, Ryo!- said Bakura as I snuck back down from the roof. I smiled and ran over to Jounouchi.  
"What happened?" I asked innocently.  
"Someone fell off the roof!" said Jounouchi. I could tell he was completely shocked at what had just happened. 'No need to worry that he suspects me,' I thought happily.  
"Does anyone know who did it?"  
"They don't even know who fell yet. All they know is that it was a dude."  
"Hang on, where's Honda?" I asked pretending to worry. "Quick! We need to get to the front!"  
Suddenly the intercom went off. "Will the friends of Honda come to the office please." Jounouchi looked at me and I looked back in disbelief. Then we both ran as fast as we could to the office. 'And so it begins.' I thought. I felt like laughing and could feel Bakura's laugh as if he were right next to me.

* * *

We sat in the office for hours, waiting, wondering. The principal had asked several questions and then the police came in and did the same. I was glad that I knew how to fake tears, but even if they were real, they would be tears of joy not sorrow.  
"Hey Ryo," said Jounouchi. "Ya think it might have been Bakura?"  
"Nope, I haven't had any blackouts lately," I replied with a fake sniffle. "Except for last night, of course."  
"W-why d-d-did he have to d-d-diiieee???" cried Serenity sadly. Jounouchi leaned over to comfort her.  
"It's okay, Serenity. And we don't know that he's dead yet! He might pull out of it!"  
"I doubt it," said Duke. "I heard one of the nurses say Honda broke everything but his neck, even those six tiny ones in his ears."  
"That doesn't really help, Duke," I said glaring at him. "We were trying to give her hope, not pain!"  
"Well excuse me! Sorry for being honest!"  
As if on cue, the principal and an officer came through the door.  
"Okay kids," said the principal. " You can go. Officer Bone has all the information he needs."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for commenting! :) Please be critical about it as well. Do not try what Ryo did at home! And for some people that -Scorpioryo and Ireneotaku- I am not going to mention, IS THIS LONG ENOUGH?**


	4. Chapter 4 Promise

**I do not own Yugioh or anything else famous. I wrote this out of my own inner turmoil and did not use anyone else's ideas if there are similarities. Do not read if you fear mental scarring.

* * *

**

Chapter4

Promise

"¡Hola! My name is Luna and I will be your waitress today!" said a pretty woman in an extremely pink outfit. "Are you ready to order your drinks?"

Jounouchi had taken us to Serenity's favorite restaurant to help comfort her.

"Diet Coke," said Jounouchi quickly. I ordered a sprite, Duke ordered a root beer, and Serenity ordered an ice tea. The waitress smiled at me as she left to get our drinks. As soon as she was gone, Jounouchi sighed.

"Did you see that?" he asked. " Soooo friggin' hot! I wonder if she'd go out with a guy like me..."

"Not a chance," said Duke with a smirk. "Did you see the way she looked at Ryo? She had both eyes on him the entire time!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and looked at the menu. I did the same, not wanting to be dragged into the conversation.

-What are you going to order, Ryo?- asked Bakura. I pointed at the cheese quesadilla. -Again? Don't you always order that?- I smiled and Bakura huffed at me. -I guess some things don't change.-

"So I said- Ryo are you even listening to me?"

"Hyuh? What?" I asked. Apparently, Serenity had been talking to me about something. I was saved from answering when the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order your food?" she asked after passing the drinks out.

"I would like the empanadas, please." said Jounouchi.

"I would like the steak fajita's," said Duke.

"Could I get the chicken flauta, please?" asked Serenity.

"And how about you, ¿señor?"

"Cheese quesadilla."

"Of course!" she said writing it down on the notepad.

A little later, the food arrived, steaming hot. My stomach growled hungrily as the waitress set down the quesadilla.

"If there's anything I can get you, let me know!" she said smiling.

"Of course!" said Jounouchi, ecstatically, knocking over his drink all over his lap. Serenity giggled and Duke looked like he was going to explode as the waitress tried to help Jounouchi clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry!" he kept saying, embarrassed that she was cleaning it up for him.

"Oh, it's no trouble really!"

I started eating my quesadilla, ignoring them completely. I wanted to laugh long and loud, Jounouchi looked so flustered.

-So, hikari, who's next?-

"I don't know yet. Might be Jounouchi, though Duke might be a better choice."

-Duke. Kill him first.-

"You do know that I am going to do the exact opposite, right?"

-Exactly! Kill the blondie, and THEN kill the player!-

"Ha-ha!"

"Ryo, I don't mean to be rude," began Serenity. "But I need to blame someone for Honda's injuries, and I'm sorry, but I blame Bakura."

"Really?" I asked, trying to swallow the rage welling up in my throat. "Why Bakura? Why not Kaiba? Or Marik?"

-Forget what I said. That bitch has to die now!-

"It's just... He's so easy to blame! After all that stuff he did." answered Serenity, oblivious to the obscenities my yami was shouting.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" I asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

-Tell me that you are going to kill her. Please, Ryo?-

"At the zoo. Tomorrow."

-Ah, yes. At the zoo, anything can happen. But you might want to ditch the restaurant, or I might take over your body and kill her today!-

"No problem." I said smiling. "I have a date set with Mr. Too Cool To Care Kaiba right about now."

-Why would you kill him? Isn't he a villain?-

"More like a rich, anti-social sonovabitch."

-Ha-ha! True!- said Bakura, materializing in front of me. He leaned over, gently grabbing my face, and kissed me. We held still for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the feeling of love and bliss. Then a little girl appeared. "Mommy, what are they doing?" she asked, innocently. Her mother dragged her away, apparently not liking the sight of two people kissing being burned into her child's mind.

-Well, you know what that means.-

"When the cat's away, the mice will play, but when the kitten sees them, the mice must go back to work?"

-Something like that…-

"You know I love you, right?"

-Why would I think otherwise?-

"I don't know. It's just sort of a premonition, like one day I won't be here anymore."

-Well then, we'll just have to make the most of your being here now. By the way, when did you set this 'appointment' with Kaiba?-

"Oh, he doesn't know about it, yet. Watch this." I reached into my pocket, and pulling out my cell phone I dialed Kaiba's number.

_Hello? I have no idea who you are because, for some reason I don't have Caller ID. _said Kaiba when he picked up.

"G'day mate! Would you like me didgeridoo?"

_Who the heck is this?_

"It's me, you drongo! Crikey! Don't you remember your own flesh and blood?"

_What the heck are you talking about?_

"Listen, mate, if you don't remember your own cousin, come down to the docks at noon and I'll refresh your memory."

_Fine, I sure hope this isn't another prank call that involves me making a complete fool of myself._

"See ya there, mate!" With that I hung up and smiled.

-Wow! Your Aussie accent sounded almost authentic!-

"It should. I've been working on it for a couple of months now."

* * *

"Where is that sonovabitch? If he doesn't show, I owe Mokuba ¥500000." muttered Kaiba.

"Psst!" I called from a nearby alley. "Over here!"

Kaiba looked around and walked into the alley.

"Where are you? And what the heck do you want?"

"I'm right behind you, and I want you dead."

Kaiba spun around, glaring at me. Then he laughed as soon as he saw me.

"You? Ha! You wouldn't be able to kill me if I wanted you to!"

"Really?"

"Not without the help of that stupid ring of yours! Face it. You are a w-erk!"

I had just kicked his windpipe before he could finish. "Say that again and see what happens." I growled. "Just try it. Honda said I wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone Anzu. If you don't believe me, go ask him. Oh wait, I killed him! Now I am going to kill you."

"Dammit! That Aussie hasn't showed yet! Where is he?" muttered Kaiba, looking around, wildly.

"Ha! Fooling you is easier than that fake Australian accent!"

"It was you?"

"G'day Kaiba! I'm going to go get some fish for tea, mate!" I said, grinning in a fiendish way. "But not before I kill you, you stupid sod!"

**************

Blood ran down various places on Kaiba's body. His leg was twisted at an odd angle, and his face resembled a bruised, rotten apple. I felt good. Real good. It felt like I had done the world a favor in killing Kaiba.

I took a peak out of the alley. No one was there, so I picked up Kaiba, flung him over my shoulder, and carried him to the end of one of the piers. I looked at the water and dropped Kaiba into his watery grave, leaving a meal for the sharks, and leaving the area before someone noticed that he was missing.

* * *

**(A/I: [Author interruption] WARNING: FOR THOSE UNDER THIRTEEN OR AGAINST TENDERSHIPPING DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! MENTAL SCARRING AT YOUR OWN RISK!)

* * *

**

-Well, well, well. You continue to impress me!- said Bakura as we entered my apartment. -I never would have thought of throwing him to the sharks!-

"No, you would have dueled him and then stolen his soul," I replied smiling. "Maybe now you might begin to learn that not everything revolves around card games."

-Blasphemy!- shouted a shocked (and smexy) looking Bakura. -Card games are everything! Without them, how would we express ourselves?-

"That's what the gamers said about RPG's. But it's true! Some people operate on cold, hard logic."

-Hikari, you are speaking nonsense! This is madness! Did you hit your head on something?-

"Madness? How does one define madness? In fact, who are we to say what is madness? Don't get me wrong, I personally love card games, but they are not everything."

-What are you trying to say?- said Bakura, suddenly suspicious.

"If card games were everything, what would happen to our relationship? If card games were everything, you would forget me, just like everyone else." I said, sorrow filling my voice.

-That would never happen.- said Bakura, taking my hands, gently kissing them. -No matter what happens, even if you decide to hate me, I will always love you, Ryo.-

"Really? You will? Each time you say that, you have to kiss me, even if we are in front of _them_." I said, kissing him back. Each time he talks, it feels like he's singing, just for me. Each time he gets angry, he's angry for me. Each and every time... He belongs to me. I will kill anyone who tries to take him away, even if I end up dieing myself.

I wrapped my arms around Bakura's waist and embraced him. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll never leave, that you'll always be mine," I whispered softly, gently lifting off his shirt.

-I promise. I will always be yours. No matter what happens.-

"Thank you." I smiled as we entwined our bodies. The only witness of our promise was the moon, and not even the moon could have known what I had just bound us to...

* * *

**A/N: *shudder* whew! Epic and smexy! Sorry that I had to sensor Kaiba being beat to a bloody pulp. I just didn't want those Kaiba fanpeeps to ki- I mean get mad at me, and I would have had to change the rating to 'M' if I were to publish this with the fight scene. I have nothing against Aussies, and only used an Australian accent because I couldn't use an English accent with Ryo. Also I don't know how to type any other accents. Any way, please comment, and be critical! You know what, say whatever you want! Just, please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lions and Snakes

**I do not own Yugioh, or anything else famous. Do not read if you are opposed to violence or are under 13. You have been warned.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Lions and Snakes

I looked around my room, surprised and surprisingly energetic. My cell phone was ringing somewhere.

-Hikari? Why are you on the floor?- asked Bakura from somewhere above me.

I looked around the room again, realization dawning, what I had thought to be my sheets was actually the bed, and the hard thing next to me was my suitcase for school.

"Ya'know, I really don't know!" I exclaimed. "What happened last night?"

-Well...-

"Bakura?"

-Um... Since you don't remember, uh... What would be the least mental scarring?-

"It can't be that bad.... Can it?" Wrong images filled my mind.

-Well... We drank wine, and then you got... Intoxicated... And you started singing...-

"And? What majorly bad thing did I do next?" I was starting to worry about what had happened now, and I was completely ignoring my cell phone because of that. I've gotten drunk before, but it had always been painful waking up and I always remembered it.

-Well, then you started to seduce me. By the way, you were pretty successful, too! Who taught you how to do that?-

"Oh, it's really amazing what you can learn from Slut Valentine."

-Isn't her name 'Mai'?-

"That's what I said, Mai Slutservice."

-Right, anyway, you successfully seduced me and we were about to dance in bed, then you laughed crazily and passed out on top of me.-

"Oh. Yeah that is awkward." I said.

-It's okay, I was drunk too.-

"Well that's good to know!" I snapped. "If we were at a restaraunt, one of us would have had to stay sober, but now you tell me that we were both drunk?"

-Well, that's the non-scarring version.-

"Do I want to know?"

-No. Not really.- said Bakura as I got up and got dressed. -At least I don't think so...-

"What are we doing today?" I asked, trying to change the subject without finding out what happened last night.

-Killing Serenity at the zoo.-

"Hmm… perfect. Now I know how I'm going to kill her." I said, grinning.

-Ryo, you look extremely evil. What's the plan?-

"I learned from the best. You also taught me that you need to keep the plan a secret from everyone, or else it might fail."

-Right, thanks.- said Bakura, appreciatively. -Hang on, when did one of my plans fail?-

I laughed. "Do you have the Millenium Items yet?"

-No.- Bakura admitted, grudgingly.

"Have you killed Pharoh, yet?"

-No.-

"Take over the world?"

-No.-

"Stolen Yugi's soul? Attained a God Card? Eaten eggplant?"

-No… but I did get the Millenium Eye!-

"And then you gave it to Yugi, right?"

-Well yeah, but I did it as part of my plan to get the Millenium Items!-

"Is that plan even in action, yet? Or are you still at phase one?"

-If I didn't love you, I'd kill you…- growled Bakura.

"Which is why I can say that stuff to your face!" I laughed again. "Don't worry, when I kill Yugi, you can have his Millenium Puzzle! All in all, we both win!"

My stomach growled loudly, and this time Bakura laughed. -Well none of us can win on an empty stomach! Let's get you fed.-

* * *

I looked at the clock. 9:45 it read. 'Where are they?' I thought impatiantly. 'They were supposed to be here an hour ago.'

After I had eaten breakfast, I had rushed down to the zoo to make sure that the lousy sods I used to call friends didn't ditch me… again. It had been 7:00 when I'd arrived and I'd been waiting ever since.

A security guard walked over. "You going in, son?" he asked in a gruff voice. "If not, scram!"

"Sorry officer," I replied. "I'm waiting for my friends."

He gave a big "Hur-umph!" and left, muttering about kids these days and the like. He looked older than Yugi's grandpa and in alot better health.

-Well, it looks like they aren't showing up,- Bakura said eagerly. A little too eagerly…

"Hey! Ryo! You made it!" someone shouted.

Startled, I spun around. "Oh! Serenity! I- I mean, you startled me!" I smiled as she came over.

"Yeah, no one else can make it," she said sadly. "Oh well! We can have fun by our selves!"

-Geez, it's like a package of insta-cheer,- muttered Bakura. -I am so glad you're killing her.-

"So… what do you want to see first?" I asked.

"Oh, anything really!" said Serenity. She was brimming with happiness.

"Well then, let's go see the pandas."

"Sure! They're super cute! Don't you agree?"

"Um… sure, why not?"

-I am beginning to think that Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu set you two up on a blind date to cheer her up.-

I ignored my Yami and his obscure thoughts as we went in the general direction of the pandas.

* * *

"Um… Serenity?"

"Yeah, Ryo?"

"I need to use the men's room."

"Okay, i'll wait here," Serenity answered cheerily. We had been at the zoo for a couple of hours, and we'd seen the pandas, the black bears, the sea lions, the otters, the tigers, the bobcats, the servals, and the black panthers. Now we were at the reptile house and on our way to see the lions.

As I entered the men's room, Bakura materialized in front of me.

-So, you want me to take a poisonous snake from the reptile house, take it to the where the lions are, and make it all look like an accident?- he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, pretty much!" I answered. "You are the only person who doesn't show up on surveillance cameras, so don't worry! You'll be fine, trust me!"

-Won't they suspect something's up if a cage 'magically' opens up, and a snake 'magically' floats out?-

"Not if there's a power outage."

-How would that work?-

"I cut the power cable apparently, although I have no idea when."*

-Oh.-

* * *

/ATTENTION! ATTENTION! DO NOT PANIC! A KING COBRA HAS ESCAPED THE REPTILE HOUSE! PLEASE REMAIN CALM! AND TRY TO FORGET THAT THE KING COBRA IS THE DEADLIEST SNAKE KNOWN TO MAN! I REPEAT: PLEASE REMAIN CALM!/

"How are we supposed to remain calm about a frigging poisonous snake!" I shouted.

"I know! Let's jump into the lion exhibit!" Serenity shouted back.

"Okay, you jump first!"

"No! You have to!"

"No! Ladies first! I insist!"

"Fine!"

As she jumped, a dark blur shot out at her ankle. There was a scream and then a thud as she hit the ground. Then I saw it, the cobra was longer than I was tall, although that wouldn't be very hard to achieve.

'Geez Bakura, you couldn't choose a bigger snake?' I thought. 'It was supposed to be one that I could kill easily.'

The snake stared at me, and I held its gaze, praying it wouldn't bite me. Then suddenly it turned and slithered away.

-Are you all right?- asked Bakura.

"Fine, except for the fact that I almost got bitten by a cobra." I replied calmly.

-I thought he would bite you, but then it was as if he thought you weren't worth it.-

"It did bite Serenity though," I said. "As she landed in the lion's pit."

We both looked down. Serenity was in the pit, blood oozing slowly from her head. A lion walked over, sniffed her, and lost intrest.

"Is she dead yet?" I asked Bakura.

-What kind of question is that?- he asked, glaring at me like I was an idiot. -I am starting to think that there's something wrong with you, Ryo, if that is your name.-

"What? How can you doubt who I am? What is wrong with you, Bakura? She blamed you for Honda dying! You used to WANT to hurt people, but now…"

-I changed because I love you. I might still like killing people if I didn't love you.-

I glared at him and walked away. Just because he'd changed didn't mean I couldn't get revenge! He was acting so… so infurriating! As if it didn't matter that he stole my body and other peoples souls! I stormed out of the zoo and walked home.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Serenity had died. I'd killed Jounouchi two days after her death and enjoyed the fact immensely. I killed Duke on the Monday of the next week and now I was killing Anzu.

"Why?" she whimpered pitifully. "Ryo, you aren't like this! Why are you hurting me?"

"Why, you ask? You mean you don't remember? How much you hurt me? All those times you forgot that I am a human being?" I spat contemtiously. "You deserve the pain you caused me! You think that just because I have the spirit of the Millenium Ring in me it's a good idea to treat me like the real me doesn't exist!"

I slapped her across the face. Then I laughed. Anzu looked at me, scared and pleading. I loved that look! Anzu wanted me to show mercy on her! I grinned with pleasure. Blood oozed out of the side of her mouth. Whether it was from internal bleeding or something else, I didn't care, I just wanted to see more of it.

-Hikari! Stop this at once!-

I ignored Bakura, just like I had been for the last two weeks. -Please, Ryo! Nothing good can come from this!-

I hit Anzu again, harder this time. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. I kicked her, once in the stomach, twice in the head. Her blood was frothing in her mouth.

"Bakura… stop… Ay-e!"

I broke her arms and puched her around where the heart was. I heard the bones splinter and her flesh rip; when I pulled back my hand, it was covered in blood. I watched as her body struggled to stop the blood from oozing from her chest.

I smiled again, licking the blood from my hand.

* * *

/Hey! Ryo! Are you at home?/

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

/Look at channel 5./

I turned on the TV. "An add for Suave Shampoo? Sorry Yugi, I only use Loreal."

/No. That's just a commercial, Ryo! Anzu was found dead in an alley near the school!/

"Really?" I asked. That wasn't where I killed her, so I was genuinely surprised. "What happened to her?"

/The police saw a man with red hair dragging something in a plastic bag that looked suspicious, so they went over to check it out. The man confessed that he killed her and opened the bag./

"What? Who confesses to murdering someone?"

/That's what I asked. Oh by the way!/

"What is it, Yugi?"

/The Pharaoh and I have figured out how to send him back!/

"… Does that mean… everyone?"

/Yeah! Isn't that great?/

"Um… yeah Yugi, that's wonderful!"

/Okay! See you afterwards!/ Yugi hang up and I stared at the dead line.

-Ryo? Are you okay?-

"Yeah, I just need to think for a minute." I closed my eyes. How could they do this? They want to take Bakura away from me! I need to do something about it, but what? What can I do?

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a vaguely familiar room. The walls were blood red and the door was a faded white. On the wall opposite the door, was a bed with red sheets and pillowcase. The bedframe was a black, burnt-looking metal, and just above the bed was a chalk drawing of a window.

As I took in the room, it hit me. This was my soul room. It had changed quite a bit since the last time I had been there.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. What had for so long been a prison to me, just might become the solution to my problem.

I reached under the pillow and groped for it. My hands felt something round. As I pulled it out, I smiled. In my hand was a small, black pen with two sheets of red paper wrapped around it. The first sheet was blank, but the second had the words that I was looking for.

I scribbled a quick note on the blank paper and walked over to the door. Looking into the hall, I gasped. The white carpet was bloodstained, and the walls were red. The doors were peeling and blood oozed from beneath them. I walked down the hall selfconciously. At the end of the hall was a glass door. I grabbed the door and pulled it quickly open. As I stepped through it, the hallway in front of me changed dramatically. The walls were a sandy brown and hieroglyphs were carved into them. There were no doors, but what appeared to be curtains covered the arches, no doubt leading to Bakura's memories.

I looked to the far end of the hall and saw a black door with a golden handle. My heart raced as I walked to it. Slowly, I pulled the door open and walked in. This time, instead of taking in the room's decor, I quickly walked over to the bed and placed my note on it. No sooner than I had put it there, a gust of wind blew and I was back in my room.

Smiling, I read the words.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this probably isn't my best chapter, and if you hate it I understand. Just please TELL me you hate it and comment on it. See you all in the conclusion(?). Dun-Dun-DUN!**

***Yeah i was kinda lazy while writing this so i didn't bother to fix it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Yugioh, or anything else famous, if I did, you might not want to read it if you don't like yaoi or Bakura (honestly how can you not?) Very sad.**

Chapter 6

For Love

The feeling was sudden. I was reading about an earthquake in the newspaper and then I felt like ice was being stuck in my throat. I couldn't breathe!

I had taken over Ryo's body so that he could think without me trying to pry. Because he was my host, it was his job to take care of normal stuff that the living did, like eating. I knew immediately that something was wrong.

I struggled for breath. If I didn't remember how to work my mouth, I was going to pass out! I opened my mouth as quickly as I dared and my brain took care of the rest.

'Whew!' I thought as I began to breathe normally. One problem solved, but what was the other problem?

"Ryo!" I shouted as fear -a feeling I scarcely ever felt- struggled against anger- something I felt almost all the time- for supremacy.

"What have you done?" I sobbed hopelessly. "Why did you do this to me?"

-You blame me for giving you control over my body?-

The words pierced like a sword to the heart. He was right of course. I had placed the words there, in his soul room, the day that he'd received the Millennium Ring.

-It's better this way. You'll see.-

I kicked the thing closest to me and cursed. 'Ryo, I loved you. How could this be better?' I thought despairingly.

I wanted to shout, to scream, to fight. All I could do was cry.

-You don't know what I do. What will happen. But you'll find out, soon.-

The alarm clock went off. I stared at the ceiling, hopelessly in pain. He had a purpose for this, I knew. It still hurt. I still wanted to die.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I got out of bed. I wasn't going to school, that was what Ryo did, it was a part of him that I couldn't take part in.

Ryo. He was now the Yami. I was the host. I broke down crying, again.

Struggling to compose myself, I walked from the bedroom to the kitchen to get some food. As I poured myself a bowl of cereal the phone rang. I ignored it and shoveled food into my mouth.

_**Hello! It's Ryo, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you could leave a message, that would be simply smashing! BEEP!**_

I listened to the message reluctantly.

_Hey Ryo, it's Yugi. I needed to talk to you about the thing, but I guess you've already left for school, so I guess I'll see you there. Bye!_

I frowned at the obscure message. Since when did Yugi ever want to talk to Ryo? And what was this thing that he wanted to talk about? I knew now that Ryo wasn't the only one in on the secret.

I hurriedly finished my bowl of cereal, rinsed it out, and stck it in the dishwasher. I wanted answers, but I had no idea how to get them.

_Hey Ryo! It's Yugi… again. I really need to talk to you about the thing, but I haven't seen you all day. If you get this message, meet me at the park near your apartment building. See ya then!_

I glared at the phone wearily. Yugi had left 5 other messages on this _thing_ and I was no closer to finding out what it was! I was about ready to pull my hair out!

"I guess the only way to find out is if I meet that stupid, spike-headed punk of a hikari!" I growled to myself. I missed Ryo. I missed him answering my stupid questions. I missed talking about my past with him. Oh, he was still in my head, yeah I didn't worry about him being gone! But, he couldn't talk to me now; the words prevented it.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:35. I grabbed a coat, and my keys. As I left I locked the door.

"Hey Ryo," said Yugi. "Glad you could make it!"

I smiled halfheartedly. "So, you said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah, where were you? I left a bazillion messages!"

"I was grocery shopping." I lied.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

Shoot! "Um, yeah, but I forgot the pizza bagels."

"Oh, okay."

'Hello! I am Yugi Moto, gullible and naive idiot!' I thought with relief. If he believed that I wonder what else he'd believe.

"Um, Ryo? Were you even listening?"

"Hyuh?"

"I asked if you thought it was weird that our friends keep dying! Geez! How dense are you?"

"Oh, yeah, weird." I agreed. If he noticed any sarcasm, he didn't show it.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the thing will be happening tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure! That's fine! Good luck, and safe journey!" I said, cursing my luck. Now how as I supposed to find out what was going on?

Cursing silently, I said goodbye and left. Back to square one.

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book by some American author, Samuel D. Farthington. It was one of those stories about a girl named ____ (Sally, Sarah, Ann, ect.) who is mistreated because she was poor. One day she finds out that a long lost ____ (uncle, aunt, grandmother, ect.) who was a(n) ____ (Duke, Earl, Baron, ect.) and leaves her a small fortune. When all the people who mistreated her find out, they beg for forgiveness, but Ann (or any other American girl) forgives them and they all live happily ever after. Yeah, I was that bored.

It was 11:49 p.m. according to the clock. And that was when it happened.

I felt as if part of my soul had been ripped out, and that's when I knew what the /thing/ was. Yugi and the pharoh had figured out how to send us back to our own time.

I threw the book in my hands at the wall. I threw the coffee table, too. He was gone. Gone forever. I couldn't talk to him if I wanted to.

My body shook. It shook with rage; it shook with sorrow. I wanted Ryo back. He was MINE! And now he was GONE!

"RYO! RYOOOO!" My body was racked with sobs. "Don't leave me…"

Sobbing I fell asleep.

Ryo POV

It came like a lullaby. Soothing, soft, gentle. The door to my soul room disappeared when I'd read the words, now a new door appeared. This door was made of gold. Words were carved into it. When the door opened, a voice called out.

"Ryo."

The voice was soft. It was familiar. I knew the voice.

"Ryo." it called again. "Come Ryo, come and play with me."

It was my sister, Amane. Another voice called out.

"Ryo, we love you. Come back to us."

I nearly cried. It was my parents calling me.

"What's on the other side of the door?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Why don't you come and see? Don't you trust us?"

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. I walked through the door, turning to take one last look before I left. Instead of my soulroom, I saw Bakura. He was crying, but I know that he'll be okay, he's strong, and that's why I fell in love with him.

The doors closed and I joined my family forever.

Bakura POV

I opened my eyes to see my soul room. The place hadn't changed. It hasn't changed in 3,000 years. I walked over to the door. Maybe I had dreamed the entire day, maybe the hall outside would lead to Ryo's hallway.

I opened the door and walked down the hall. The glass door that separated our two soul rooms was still there. I opened the door and stepped forward…

…Onto nothing. I was falling. I searched frantically for some sort of hold on the wall, but there was no wall. There was absolutely nothing. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sickening crash. Waiting, waiting, was I still falling?

I opened my eyes. Instead of the void that I had been falling in, I was suspended above my bed. On my bed was something I hadn't noticed before. I righted myself so that I was standing.

A note rested on my pillow, a small red piece of paper. The same color as the one with those cursed words, the words that took him away.

Slowly, I picked up the paper, holding it gingerly as if it were a snake about to bite me. I unfolded the note and read it aloud.

_Dear Bakura,_ it began. _If you are reading this now, then I am gone. I want you to know that I love you, and I always will love you. Yugi called me and told me that he and Yami had figured out how to send you back. I knew that that would mean your death, so I had to read those words. I love you and I need you to understand that if you do anything stupid or rash this will all have been for nothing._

I stopped reading to wipe a tear from my eye. "But why did you do this, Ryo." I murmured and continued to read.

_I love you more than you could know. That's what all of this was for, love._

_Death is easy; it's the living part that is hard._

_Forever loving,_

_Ryo Bakura_

"Goodbye, Ryo. Rest in peace." I whispered, a sad smile barely visible.

**A/N: *Sniffle* I got so emotional when I was writing this that I started crying! I can't believe that Ryo is gone! Please comment, even if it is just because you hate it. And be TRUTHFUL!**


	7. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

I pulled up to the drive-thru in my shiny, black ferarri. As I ordered my food I thought about my college classes. The studying was hard on me since I worked after classes at the grocery store for a four-hour shift each night. Compared to the teachers though, studying was preschool. They were so strict and straight, that each time they sat down I wondered if you could hear them cracking if you were close enough.

-That'll be four dollars and ninety-five cents at the window, sir. Have a nice day!-

"You too," I said with a bored tone of voice. I drove to the window and paid in exact change, drumming on the steering wheel impatiantly.

"Here you go!… Bakura? Is that you?" The man nearly dropped my meal onto my lap in surprise.

I groaned. "Hello, Yugi. How have you been?" If he noticed my exasperation, he didn't show it.

"Oh fine, it's great working at McDonalds!" said the exuberant former-hikari.

"And how's your grandfather?"

"He's fine, he's just a little grumpy because I work part-time here."

"Really? Is that so?" I pretended to be interested, although I probably could have said something along the lines of 'go and die' in the same tone and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Yep, well how's college?" he asked, apparently happy to be talking to someone who wasn't older than 90.

"Better than high school was, they actually notice if you cut classes." I said, only half-joking.

"Hey, Moto, if your customer has his food, then send him on his way!" shouted a gruff voice.

"Sorry Mr. Miyugi!" Yugi called back. "Well, see ya around, Bakura!"

As I left I breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi's energy was exausting, which was why I had avoided him for five years, since graduation.

'Hmm… was is really that long ago?' I thought. 'Five years… seems like five days…'

I sighed again as I remembered.

(Begin Flashback)

"Hey Ryo!" shouted Yugi, who was waving his diploma around like a child waves around a new toy.

Bakura started at the name, and then he remembered.

"Uh… hi Yugi." he said, trying to slow his heartrate. "How are you feeling about graduating?"

"Brilliant! I got a 3.0, but the most I'll do is work at my grandpa's game shop. Although, I might save up and go to Egypt again. What about you?"

Bakura groaned at Yugi's overenthusiastic attitude. "I'm going to go to college and get a degree in psycollogy." he replied.

"Psycollogy? Why?" asked Yugi curiously.

"If you really want to know then I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not Ryo." Bakura waited for a reponse nervously.

"What!"

"Ryo was the one who killed your friends. He was mentally and emotionally hurt because of what you guys had done and when you blamed him for your grandpa's heart attack, he snapped." Bakura explained in a rush.

"That doesn't explain why you're here instead though." Yugi looked at Bakura sceptically.

"When he found out what you were going to do, he gave me the body and then went in my stead."

"Why would he do that? How do I know that you didn't force him to go instead of you?" Apparently Yugi still found Bakura's story dubious, even though Bakura was telling the truth.

"A while back, before this development, I had a change of heart. I became good, like you guys, and soon Ryo and I fell in love." Bakura's eye filled with tears as he spoke his beloved's name.

"Wow, and I thought that Atem and I were close!" said Yugi in surprise. "Is that why you want to be a psycollogist? So that you can help people with problems like Ryo's?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck with that." said Yugi sincerely.

The two former enimies then parted to travel down their separate paths.

(End flashback)

'Yikes!' I thought as I parked infront iof my appartment complex. 'Really need to stop driving during flashbacks. I can't remember how I got here.'

I ran up the stairs after locking my Ferrari, and entered my appartment. The sun had set hours ago, and as I turned on the light, I thought that I saw something move.

"Hello?" I called as I began to eat my ranch snackwrap. "Look, I know you're there, and if you're the plumber come back in the morning."

There was no response so I set down my food and checked all of the rooms, starting in my bedroom.

After a thorough double-check, I safely established that what I had seen had been my shadow as I turned on the light. I walked back to the kitchen, finished my food, and settled down for some hard-core studying.

It was the same nightmare that I'd been having for years, even before Ryo's… departure.

The had fire burned brightly, brighter than before, flickering shapes could be seen in the middle. A voice screamed in pain and fear, begging the enemy to stop. the soldiers appeared, killing everyone. I heard my parents cry out, then everything was cut off and the soldiers fled. The spirits of my family and friends appeared before me, their eyes burning with accusation. Then with one cold voice, filled with hate, they spoke. 'You could have stopped them, Bakura, it's your fault we died.'

I searched for a kind look among them, as I always had, and as always, there was none. The crowd parted and my mother took center stage. 'Bakura, this is your fault. You could have changed everything.' She said, then the dream added something different. Ryo, the reason I lived appeared, his eyes filled with hate. 'I am dead because of you!' he hissed. 'Do not think I will soon forget. We shall see you in hell, Bakura. Pleasant nightmares.'

Then, like so many times before, the fire enveloped me. I then woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat.

The coldness of the kitchen reminded me that I should be in bed. Quickly, I put my college books into my bag and ran to the warm bedroom. I changed into pajamas, brushed my teeth, took a shower, brushed my hair, set my alarm, and jumped into my bed. I soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I glanced over towards the window while I was taking notes, and nearly fell out of my chair. Ryo, or someone who looked like him was running their hands over my Ferrari and smiling.

"Excuse me," bellowed the teacher. "Are you even paying attention to the lecture?"

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered. "I just need some fresh air."

"Very well, step outside and I will talk to you after class."

Relieved, I exited the classroom and took a breather. Maybe instead of training to be one, I needed a psychologist. First a nightmare; and then a hallucination. Next I probably would go home and find out that my house was haunted by Ryo's spirit!

Ryo… could that dream have been a vision? Maybe I was going to go to hell…

I shook myself. If I believed that I was having visions, pretty soon I would start thinking that Yugi was okay to hangout with. With a sigh, I waited for the class to end.

Lunch.

It felt like I hadn't eaten for years, and in my last class I had begun to imagine that my different students were meals, mostly ones with meat.

I sat down on campus and began to eat my cold turkey in an almost blissful manner. The only thing keeping me from a totally oblivious bliss was the discussion I had with the teacher after my Bio-Chemistry class.

The teacher had seemed concerned and had asked thousands of questions about my diet and sleeping pattern. I had answered truthfully to everything but the question about any traumas in my past. He wouldn't have understood, or he would have locked me in an asylum for eternity.

I finished my sandwhich and prepped for my Psycollogy of the Mind lecture. I was still famished.

Saturday night.

I was lounging on my couch, trying to gain the energy to move. I had been plaugued by nightmares and hallucinations of Ryo all week and my manager had told me to take a few nights off.

I groaned. What had I been thinking, taking on two college majors? The amount of work I was doing, plus my shifts at the grocery store sapped all of my energy, and I was suffering from sleep deprivation.

There was a knock on the door. I groaned again and went to answer.

When I opened the door, I stumbled back, reeling in shock.

"Okay Bakura," I said to myself. "You are now officially insane and need to be locked up."

"Whatever is the matter, Bakura?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Don't you remember me?"

"You… you can't be here! You're dead! I-I'm hallucinating again! Yeah, that's it, you're just a figment of my imagination!"

"Oh, silly! It's me, and if this doesn't prove it, I don't know what will!"

The figure stepped into the room, revealing white hair, blue eyes, and a pale, bare torso. Smiling, Ryo wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

Enjoying the bliss, I began to wonder how, but hey, Ryo was back, so I wasn't complaining.

**A/N: I couldn't stand the fact that Ryo was dead so I had to add a new twist. Please comment.**


End file.
